New World
by Jenn Lynne
Summary: *Chapter 4* In a New World Harry and his son try to forget their blood stained past and become anonymous. But with Voldemort on the loose can Harry really stay out of the fight? And what do his parent's, alive on this world, have to say on the matter?
1. Father and Son

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story, except PJ.

Author's Note: This is going to be different than my others, but I hope you enjoy just the same. Please tell me what you think.

New World

Chapter One: Father and Son

Green eyes filled with angry tears as he looked into the darkness surrounding him. He clutched his five-year-old son to his chest in desperation, holding onto the only thing that seemed real and alive. He had had to go. It was what was best for him, best for his son. PJ shifted in his father's embrace, burying his face further into the blood-covered shirt in his uneasy slumber. Harry sat on the cold Earth and rested his head on top of PJ's and cried silently. It was finally over and it left him cold and empty. But he couldn't give up, he had to go on, for PJ. And that was exactly why he found himself here, in this strange place that was so dark and quiet. There was nothing left for him where he had been, PJ deserved to be normal, and he deserved to forget. The bliss that came with a clean slate was truly wonderful. "Welcome to the rest of our lives PJ, welcome to our new home."

Harry forced himself to his feet. This New World was very dark. Or did it only seem that way because of the ache of his body? He really didn't know. The long gashes on his back forced him to straighten in pain. His back felt heavy, his whole body felt heavy. He needed to find shelter. Where on this world would he find shelter? He thought of Hogwarts. But there was always the possibility that he would be recognized, even though he knew he didn't exist on this world, he and PJ wouldn't have been able to come if he did. He staggered as he began to walk, his legs crying out to stop, but he didn't listen. After a few minutes of walking over the smooth, flat ground in the field he found himself in, he heard noises. A large, dark, form loomed before him. What was it? He approached slowly, tightening his fist around the wand he carried. Cattle? Harry nearly smiled at himself as he looked at the sleeping animal. There were dozens of them around him. He was in the middle of a field of cattle. He didn't know much about livestock, but he knew to be careful where he stepped.

He saw lights in the distance. A farmhouse perhaps? He moved toward the lights, determined not to succumb to his injuries and collapse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The house was dark except for the porch light that had been left on. How convenient! He raised a shaking hand to the door, shifting PJ so that he could knock. The sound was hollow and quiet. He didn't have the strength to strike harder. Surely no one heard that, he mocked himself. But as though by magic the door opened. A woman in a white nightdress stood before him with a flashlight in her hand. She had gray hair streaked with white that was loose around her shoulders and she looked at Harry and the bundle in his arms in something akin of alarm.

"Come in, please." She said, concern evident in her voice. She led the way into a room with a large plush brown leather couch and turned on the light. Harry flinched at the sudden brightness and found himself being pushed toward the couch. He sat down on it and fell into the back, letting the weight of his son to push him further into the cool leather. The women rushed out of the room. Harry's eyes were heavy now too and he had to force them to stay open. He looked around, there were pictures all over the walls. The pictures looked back at him, frozen in times long since passed. Young boys riding white ponies and carrying ropes. The pictures were still, transfixed, paralytic. Harry was almost surprised when he realized that the woman was a muggle. It had been so long since he been in a muggle home, it really felt like another planet. But it was, wasn't it? 

A moment later the woman reentered with what must have been her husband. He was tall and gangly with gray hair and bright blue eyes. They both approached him cautiously. Harry couldn't blame them, he was covered in his own blood.

"Maggie why don't you go fetch a basin of warm water and a washcloth, as well as the peroxide." The man said to Maggie who rushed out of the room. Harry was again surprised, he didn't have an accent of any kind, he reminded him of a TV news personality… those people never had accents. "Hello?" He said cautiously to Harry.

"Hello." Harry replied his throat horse and pained.

"Are you both hurt, or just one?" the man asked. It hurt too much to talk, Harry just shook his head no.

"Only me."

The man nodded in understanding and stood. He walked to a chest beside the door Harry had entered the room through and opened it, pulling out what looked like a very warm blanket. He spread the blanket on the chair beside the couch, it was the same make as the couch, equally as plush and inviting.

"My name is William." He said as he approached Harry again and held out his hands. Harry reluctantly shifted PJ into the man's outstretched hands.

"I'm Harry, and that's my son, PJ." He said as he watched William carefully lay PJ in the blanket and wrap him in it.

William smiled, "Pleasure."

At this point Maggie reentered the room again, with a large basin of water, a brown bottle, a couple of washcloths, and a towel. William helped him stand as Maggie spread the towel on the couch where he had been laying. Then William sat Harry on its edge and began to remove his shirt. Maggie made a startled sound as she looked at the crisscrossed cuts along his chest. William laid him gently down on his back, very aware of the cuts he had seen there as well. Harry began to loose consciousness just about then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark again, he realized. Why was it dark again? Ah, his eyes were closed. But they were so heavy. He felt a weight on his chest, his chest was tight, hard to move, but this weight was external. Something was on his chest. He strained to open his eyes. A mop of ink black hair was in the way. He sighed in relief. PJ was the weight on his chest. He turned his head. He wasn't in the living room anymore, he was in a bedroom. The bed was large, probably a full. The room had the same décor as the other. There was a window, it was light outside but the curtains were drawn.

He shifted his weight. PJ's light blue eyes fluttered open and looked into his father's green ones.

"Daddy, where are we?" he asked, voice still laden with sleep, but the fact that he didn't even look around the room told Harry he had woken up before.

"We're safe PJ." Was all Harry said. Then he smiled at his son. PJ smiled back and slid off his father's chest onto the bed next to him. Harry forced himself to sit and PJ moved back to sit in his lap.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?"

"Mommy's gone. I'm sorry PJ."

PJ's eyes filled with tears and he buried his face in Harry's shirt, or rather, the shirt he wore. The hand-me-down flannel shirt reminded Harry of the Dursleys, but he ignored the memories and held his son tightly in his embrace. PJ sobbed into his father's embrace for a long time before he quieted, but he never moved.

"PJ are you hungry?" Harry asked, realizing his own hunger. PJ nodded and Harry lifted his slight form into his arms as he stood. He walked to the door and opened it. Immediately he was hit with the smell of tomato soup. He looked in both directions, identical hallways looked back at him so he decided to follow the smell. His nose led him to a set of stairs and he descended. At the bottom of the stairs he could also distinguish the smell of grilled cheese sandwiches. He walked into the back of the house.

There was no door leading to the kitchen, you just kind of appeared there. Harry looked around. Maggie stood by the stove humming to herself.

"Hello?" Harry said quietly.

Maggie jumped, startled, and turned to him. "Why hello there Harry and good afternoon. Did you sleep well? I bet you're hungry." She said, recovering from her shock quickly. She was a very energetic woman.

"Yes, I slept very well and yes, I'm quite hungry. So is he." Harry replied smiling despite himself.

"Well, lunch'll be ready in a jiff. Does the little sweetie like grilled cheese?"

"He'll eat pretty much anything as long as it isn't green." Harry said with a slight laugh.

Maggie looked confused until PJ turned his light eyes to her, "I don't like green foods, they remind me of bogies."

Maggie laughed right out loud at this, and PJ smiled. Harry was very happy to see PJ smile. Padfoot and Moony's deaths had been hard on him, but to lose his mother too…

"Well aren't you a cute little thing, you're definitely your father's son, but what beautiful eyes." Maggie commented.

"I like Daddy's eyes better, I got my eyes from my Grampa. I want green eyes like Daddy." PJ said, looking at Harry.

"But PJ what would we call you if you had my eyes? GJ?"

PJ laughed at this and Maggie once again looked confused, but she didn't get a chance to ask, as William reentered covered in light brown dust. He pulled off his gloves and smiled at Harry and PJ as he passed to the sink to wash his hands.

"Mmmm, smells good Maggie." He said as he turned off the faucet.

Maggie smiled, "And it's ready so why don't you three sit down and I'll serve."

Two extra chairs had been added to the table. Harry put PJ in one of them, the small boy released his hold on his father only reluctantly but made no outward fuss. Harry sat next to him and put his hand on his son's head, messing up his hair.

"Dad!" PJ whined, moving his father's hand away and desperately smoothing out his tangled locks of black hair. William laughed at the spectacle and then Maggie put the food on the table, a bowl of soup for each and a grilled cheese sandwich.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been staying with William and Maggie for two weeks now. Harry's wounds were almost completely healed without the help of any magic at all. William had taught the two of them how to ride a horse. PJ loved it. Now the four of them were in William's old pickup headed for the only town within one hundred miles, Dark Creek. PJ didn't want to go, he said it was scary, but when he was told they were going there to look at horses they might buy he quickly agreed that his expertise on the matter was required. William laughed at this.

The town was small but busy. At one end of the town a large tent had been erected with numerous temporary stalls all around and a ring in the middle for the presentation of the animals.

They parked in town and walked to the tent. Harry carried PJ, which had become a habit now whenever they were on foot and not in a saddle. Harry wondered sometimes if PJ was going to lose the use of his legs, but that wasn't true. Whenever they were alone he would put PJ down and they would play.

They walked around alone, PJ stopping every farmer with a few horses to find out the animals' names. Harry smiled the whole time, enjoying this time with his son.

Whispering to his left drew Harry's attention and he turned his head to look. A group of people where huddled in a small circle looking at a newspaper. The four people looked nervous and frightened. Harry read the title of the paper, "The Daily Prophet".

He gasped and PJ looked up in alarm. Harry approached them, ignoring everything else. He couldn't help but be curious about the Wizarding World in this new dimension. One of them looked at him as he approached and another hid the paper. He put his hand in his pocket and lifted the wand there out about halfway. They nodded and welcomed him in the group, pulling out the paper again.

Harry read it and paled, then thanked them and went to a nearby bench to sit. PJ sat on his lap looking up into his face.

"Daddy?" he asked timidly. "What did it say?"

"It said that Voldemort attacked a muggle village north of Hogwarts and it was rumored that he was planning on occupying the school soon."

"So he's still alive here?" PJ asked, fear clearly written in his eyes. Harry hugged his son in a comforting manner. "Daddy you have to help!" PJ demanded, "You can't let him hurt anymore people."

Harry looked PJ in the eye. He had wanted to stay anonymous in this world. His fame had cost him so much on his old one.

((A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!))


	2. The Wizarding World

New World

Chapter Two: The Wizarding World

Harry's explanation to Maggie and William had been both vague and brief. The two had been adamant that if they needed a place to stay ever again they were always welcome at their home. After that Harry had gone in search of the people who had had the Daily Prophet. He found them once again amongst a crowd of muggles and approached them. He stood beside the one who looked like the father of the other three and whispered, "Do you know where I can find a fireplace?" To any normal person the question would have been very odd, but this man understood and nodded. He pointed to one of the others, a girl of about 15 who nodded and began to move out of the crowd. Harry followed silently as she led him back into town. She walked into a hardware store and went to the back, opening a door and going to the upper level. Then she turned around and left. At one end of the room he was in was a large fireplace. Harry smiled and set PJ down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a very small chest, no bigger than the palm of his hand. His put it on the floor and then tapped it twice with his wand. It blew up to normal size and opened. 

PJ reached inside and pulled out a set of robes for himself and quickly put them on as Harry did the same. After that Harry removed a black pouch from the chest and then shrunk the chest again and returned it to his pocket. He then moved to the fireplace and, with a flick of his wand, started a fire. He opened the bag and threw a pinch of white powder on the flames. He then stepped in, picking PJ up and both adjusted hoods over their heads.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Hogsmeade Train station looked just as it had in his world when he tumbled out of one of its fireplaces. He stood and helped PJ up. PJ had been here only once before and looked around in wide-eyed fascination. Harry picked him up and began to walk into the town and up the long trail to Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Headmaster we have to do something." Minister of Magic Fudge snapped at Headmaster Albus Dumbledore as they stood outside the Great Hall.

"Minister, I am the Headmaster of a school, my responsibility is to my students." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"It's your job Fudge, not his." Another voice added from behind Dumbledore.

"Stay out of this Professor Potter, this is between Dumbledore and I." Fudge retorted to Professor James Potter who now stood beside Dumbledore.

"Do your job." Was all James said in reply, his wife, Lily Potter had moved to stand on Dumbledore's other side and looked disapprovingly at Fudge.

Dumbledore's attention was suddenly caught elsewhere as he felt a great power moving toward him. He looked behind Fudge to see a hooded figure carrying a smaller hooded figure in their direction. Dumbledore was confused, this power was incredible, and pure, completely unbridled, yet tame.

"Don't you agree Headmaster?" Lily was saying to him. He had missed the comment and blushed slightly.

"I apologize Professor Potter, but I was not paying attention." He replied honestly. He saw the figure stiffen at his words, and the small bundle in his arms turned to look. "Will you excuse me?" he asked as he walked passed Fudge to the figures and stood before them.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Dumbledore whispered to the figure. It relaxed visibly at the question, but its answer was careful.

"I'm a friend and I'm here to help." he replied, Dumbledore knew in an instant he could trust this man, although he didn't know why.

"Where are you from?" he asked, unable to stop the question from coming.

"Far away." Was all the man said. "Can we talk in your office Albus?"

Dumbledore was taken aback. Very few people called him Albus, even people not his former students tended to call him Dumbledore or Professor. He led the way to his office, noticing that the man hesitated when they passed Fudge and the Potters.

"Headmaster, do you need any help?" James asked as they passed. Dumbledore shook his head and continued to his office, the robed figures following distractedly behind.

Dumbledore closed his office door behind them and put a silencing charm on it. As he turned around to instruct his guest to sit he found that he already had, so he moved to his desk.

"Now, I can properly answer your former questions." The man began, "I came here from another dimension a little over two weeks ago by way of a charm you taught me when I was in my seventh year, incase I ever needed it."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, "This means that I trusted you on your world and also that we were close, since you called me Albus earlier."

The man chuckled, "You could say that."

"Why, may I ask, did you react to the Potters so strangely down stairs?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because they died along time ago in my world." He replied, quieter than he had been talking before.

"And what is your name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." He replied.

Dumbledore froze. He stared at the figure, transfixed on the darkness hiding his face. Harry reached up his hand and pushed the hood away from his face. Green eyes stared back at Dumbledore, black hair that was so reminiscent of James.

"Harry?" Dumbledore whispered. The small form in Harry's arms shifted and Dumbledore was drawn to it. "And that?" he said pointing to PJ.

"This is my son Ron," Harry said, removing Ron's hood revealing almost an exact replica of James. Dumbledore gasped. "No one calls him Ron though, bad memories. We call him PJ a name he was given by my godfather."

Dumbledore stared at the small child in Harry's arms, he looked about four or five, Dumbledore couldn't guess. He was very small, but his gaze spoke of great intelligence for someone his age. Harry went on, trying to break the silence. "He's five."

"And his mother?" Dumbledore suddenly asked.

Harry and PJ both flinched. "She's dead, right before we left our world. It was Voldemort." Harry said very quietly. PJ looked away when Harry spoke, burying his face in his father's robes.

"Why are you here?" Dumbledore asked, quick to change the subject.

"Here, in your office, or in this dimension?" Harry asked, speaking as though the topic was something like the weather.

"Both."

"Well, I came to this dimension for PJ. Everyone I cared about was gone except for him and I wanted him to grow up where he wouldn't constantly be reminded of that. Where he could be anonymous. Which would have been impossible with me as a father." Dumbledore looked ready to interrupt but Harry raised a hand for silence and continued. "The next part ties in with why I'm here. You see in my world Voldemort was destroyed, it was my own narrow-mindedness that assumed the same would be true here."

"So you've come to tell us how he was destroyed in your wold so that we can duplicate the process?" Dumbledore said hopefully.

"Sort of. It isn't something that could be duplicated by anyone, only the person who performed it on my world could produce enough power to destroy him." He replied, still being vague.

It hit Dumbledore suddenly, the strength he had felt from Harry. "It was you… you defeated Voldemort on your world…"

Harry only nodded. Dumbledore tried to pull his thoughts together when the door swung open violently. He registered vaguely that James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily had entered and that Harry and PJ had their hoods on again. Remus and James laughed, Lily looked amused but indignant and Sirius looked guilty. Dumbledore pulled out of his thoughts.

"What did you do Professor Black?" he asked, sighing.

"I didn't do anything! that bad." He said with no sign of smile.

"Yeah right." Harry muttered from behind them. All eyes were on him instantly and then a sound arose from Dumbledore. It was uncontrollable laughter. Everyone looked confused except for Dumbledore.

"Who are you?" James asked, completely ignoring Dumbledore.

"Now James," Dumbledore said as he stood, instantly serious, "Don't pester the poor man, leave him be."

James looked confused as well as very suspicious. Lily approached the two cloaked figures and knelt to be eye level with PJ. "And who are you?" she said, a smile evident on her face. She reached up and touched his arm and he screamed and jumped out of his father's arms. Everyone stood in shock as he ran toward the door. Everyone except Harry whom was in front of the door in an instant, blocking the way. PJ's hood fell to reveal scared light blue eyes and tears running down his cheeks. He launched himself into Harry's arms. Harry stumbled back and his hood fell. He didn't care though, he was focused on PJ only. The room was completely silent as Harry stared at his son another moment and then scanned the room with his eyes, looked at all the faces. He paused on Lily before moving to James. He really did look exactly like PJ and him. Harry didn't move, just smiled nervously as he backed against the door. He then turned to Dumbledore.

"I'm going to get some air," he said, indicating toward PJ. "You can send someone to get us when you catch them up." He nodded to the room before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat on the lawn by the lake, PJ cuddled up to him in his lap. Harry removed his hood, no one was around so he didn't care. He pushed PJ's hood back as well.

"It's okay, she wasn't going to hurt you." He said soothingly as he stroked PJ's back.

"I know." PJ sniffled, "I'm sorry, it's just…"

Harry shushed him. "It's okay PJ, I understand." Harry cuddled in close to his son and began to rock him back and forth. About half an hour later someone sat beside him. He didn't look up, just looked out over the lake. Three other people sat on the ground around him.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"She frightened him." Harry stated very softly. PJ had fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake him.

"All I did was touch him?" Lily whispered back, glancing around Remus to look at Harry's face.

"It's a long story." He replied quietly. "Does Dumbledore want us back now?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"No." James said in a whisper. "He's doing damage control with the minister."

Harry chuckled at this and turned for the first time to Sirius. "What did you do Padfoot?"

Three laughs joined his as Sirius smiled indignantly, "It was an accident, those water balloons filled with chocolate pudding weren't meant to fall on him.

Harry raised an eyebrow, and then shook his head, "You weren't so obvious on my world, you used to employed a little thing called tact."

"Oh!" James taunted, "Sirius he just insulted you."

"What happened?" Lily asked, very serious. "You said used to, and Albus told us you told him everyone you cared about was gone except for PJ."

"Most died in battle against Voldemort. Ron, my best friend died right before PJ was born, that's his namesake. Sirius, Remus, Albus, Snape, and my other best friend Hermione all died in an earlier battle, the one that almost ended everything. My wife Ginny died in the final battle. But not me. I lived. I always live at the expense of others."

The silence that surrounded them now was deafening. James stood and grabbed Harry by the front of his robes, forcing him to put PJ down as his father lifted him forcefully to his feet.

"How selfish!" he yelled. "Would you have done the same for them? Of course you would have! So why do you blame yourself?"

Harry wasn't stunned, he was used to this speech. He got it from Hermione all the time when they were in school. The yelling had woken PJ and he looked up in horror at James yelling at his father.

"Let him go." PJ spat.

James turned his stunned gaze on the five-year-old. PJ glared at him, fists tight in balls at his sides.

"LET HIM GO!" he yelled.

"Ronald James Potter don't you dare!" Harry yelled. PJ's hands had begun to glow yellow as power flowed into them, but at Harry's words he blinked and the power vanished. James dropped Harry suddenly and Harry approached the boy and kneeled. "He wasn't hurting me PJ. I'm okay." PJ was ready to cry, but nodded and apologized to James.

"Hey," James said soothingly, "I would no sooner hurt my son than he would you."

PJ nodded and Harry stared back at James with what looked like tears in his eyes. But they were gone when he turned back to PJ. "You see, nothing to be afraid of." And then he lifted PJ into his arms again and turned. PJ looked convinced now and laid his head on his father's shoulder absentmindedly.

"So Daddy, what did Padfoot do?" PJ asked innocently.

"Don't you dare tell him." Harry laughed out to them all. "He doesn't need any more ideas."

PJ looked hurt, but still expectantly stared at Sirius. Sirius laughed, "You look so much like James it's scary."

PJ scrunched up his nose and looked at James. "I wanted Daddy's eyes but got Grampa's."

They all laughed at that and Harry looked at Sirius. "Try to figure out what PJ stands for."

"Why me?" Sirius asked.

"Because you gave him the nickname in the first place." Harry replied calmly.

"Prongs Junior?" Sirius asked. PJ nodded and they all roared with laughter.

"Only you would nickname him that Padfoot." Remus laughed out.

Dumbledore appeared suddenly beside Lily, "You all appear to be having fun." He commented with a smile.

"Oh yeah." Harry said after a pause to stop laughing, "I especially liked when my Dad took me by the front of the robes to yell at me and PJ nearly took his head off!" he said, trying not to laugh.

Dumbledore looked nervously at PJ still nestled comfortably in his father's arms.

"Well," he said in an attempt to change the subject, "shall we continue our former conversation back in my office?"

As they all followed Albus back to the school. James watched his son, a few moments ago was the first time Harry had referred to him as his Dad and just before that PJ had called him Grampa. He smiled at the memories. It made him proud that his son was so powerful and that he was so close to his son. But it made him sad the way he blamed himself for the deaths of those around him. He knew there was more to it than that, and was determined to find out.

((A/N: Review!!! PLEASE!))


	3. Histories

Author's Note: I'm still not sure where this story is going, but I'm enjoying writing it. thank you everyone who reviewed.

New World

Chapter Three: Histories

Harry sat uncomfortably in Dumbledore's office a few minutes later. PJ was on his lap as usual, and seemed to be falling asleep again. It was late now; the sun was dipping lower toward the horizon.

The room was engulfed in an uncomfortable silence. Harry glanced sideways at his parents. Lily looked happy, her eyes sparkled like they hadn't when he had seen them before… when she was talking to Fudge. He wondered briefly if it was because of him, but then sought something else to look at. His eyes rested on James. He had a sort of crooked smile on his face and stared right back at Harry. He flinched and turned his gaze away, running a hand over PJ's cheek to make sure everything was still real. Finally, Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Well, Mr. Potter, why don't you tell us about your world." He said calmly, twinkle in his eye magnified by the flickering candles on his desk. Harry tried not to flinch but knew that his eyes involuntarily darkened. PJ's grip on his shirt tightened. Dumbledore's eyes widened and the twinkle faded a little. He felt the other occupants of the room shift uncomfortably and looked up to find James still staring at him, all signs of smile gone from his face.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, trying not to sound defensive, but failing.

"I apologize, Harry, I know this is going to be hard, but I need you to tell me everything, from the beginning."

Harry sighed, he knew that was coming. "Okay, I guess it all starts on Halloween, 1981."

He saw the other occupants of the room stiffen, and James turned away for the first time. He smiled almost wistfully, "That's when your Harry died, isn't it?"

Dumbledore was the one who nodded, and Harry shook his head at the predictability of life. "Well, that's the night my parents died."

James gaze was back on him in an instant and he felt suddenly very vulnerable. "They had gone into hiding, with Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper, and he had betrayed them." A look at his dad told him the same was true in this world. "Voldemort attacked, my Dad stayed downstairs to hold him off and my Mother went to save me. He killed them both… he was after me." He had to look away from James then. He focused on Dumbledore. "When he hit me with the killing curse it, sort of, bounced off and hit him instead. He was gone for thirteen years."

He was getting very strange looks from everyone and he looked away.

"How is that possible, how does someone survive the killing curse?" it was Remus who spoke, but Dumbledore who answered.

"The magic of unconditional love." Harry looked at him then to find him smiling, his eyes twinkling. "Because of your parents sacrifice." Harry nodded, and moved a hand up to his forehead and pushed back the hair so that the occupants of the room could see the scar there. His mother gasped and James was kneeling in front of his chair in an instant. Harry felt very uncomfortable as a tentative hand reached up to his forehead. James' fingers brushed the lightening bolt shaped scar gently, his light blue eyes focused on the disfigurement marring his son's forehead. Harry flinched at the kind-hearted touch and stuttered inaudibly, though James didn't seem to notice. His eyes misted and he reached further to pull Harry into a hug. PJ was now fast asleep and wasn't disturbed in the least. Harry was nervous and felt very uncertain, like it was a dream and couldn't be real. All the same, he hugged back cautiously. James held him in a reassuring manner for a few seconds. Lily had started to cry quietly. She looked more vulnerable at that moment than Harry felt. Finally James released and looked at Harry and gave him a small smile before ruffling his hair affectionately. Harry looked back at him, eyes pleading for some answer to a question he didn't know how to ask.

He quickly looked away as James resumed his seat. He noticed that more than just his Mother was wiping her eyes, but Remus and Dumbledore as well. Sirius just had this wide grin on his face like he had just witnessed the birth of a baby, and maybe in a strange way he thought he had.

Harry tried to continue like nothing happened. He cleared his throat, quietly and felt the tightness there. He then realized the wetness on his cheeks and quickly wiped the tears away. Unaware that he had even cried. "Well, after that I was taken to live with my Aunt and Uncle, Vernon and Petunia Dursley-"

"Why?" Lily burst out suddenly. Everyone looked very confused at this.

"I think it's a better idea if I tell you things in the order I learned them. So that will come later." Harry couldn't look at her then, he focused on Fawkes, sleeping quietly on his perch on the other side of Dumbledore's desk.

************************************************************************

"After my training as an auror was complete I began to work openly for the Order of the Phoenix. I was twenty-two and recently married to Ginny Weasley, my best friend Ron's little sister. The first major battle of my adulthood took place on July 15, 2002. I arrived at the battle late because I had been at home with Gin who was seven months pregnant with PJ at the time.

"The battlefield was pretty much the center of muggle London. When I arrived most of my friends were already there, Ron, Hermione, Padfoot and Moony… Anyway the battle was fierce, Voldemort had ordered his Death Eaters to kill every living thing they saw. I found Voldemort torturing Ron and attacked. We dueled, and he threw the Cruciatus Curse at me and hit me. Ron thought I was going to die, so with the last of his strength he hit Voldemort with a stunning curse and he disengaged the Cruciatus. Then used the killing curse on Ron. After that the Death Eaters took off."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, he had been sitting for to long, and talking about Ron was hard, and he knew the next two battles were going to be even harder. It was very late now, though Harry seemed to be the only one showing signs of fatigue. PJ had long since fallen into a very deep slumber but Harry hadn't moved him. It made him feel grounded, having PJ so close.

He shifted again. "The next significant battle was one month ago. Not that Voldemort backed off any but for a while it was just little hit and runs all over the world. The muggle population had nearly been annihilated and the Wizard population was cut in half, with the remaining wizards divided between light, dark, and to scared to make a decision. Anyway, that battle was savage. Hermione, Albus, Snape, Sirius, Remus and McGonagall all died in that battle. It was the final straw. I went a little, er… Well let's just say I didn't take it well. About two weeks ago, the night I came to this world, I tracked Voldemort down and attacked him in his hideout. I won, I defeated him. Not that it was easy, my wounds are just about almost healed now. After that everything just kind of froze, none of his Death Eaters knew what to do. As I was leaving they all just stared at me. But then it happened. I found out very quickly that Ginny had followed me because she thought I was trying to commit suicide. I found her, not far into the hideout. She had been killed while I was fighting Voldemort." He grew very quiet then, staring fixedly at the floor in front of him.

No one said anything. James looked like he wanted to get up and hug his son again, but didn't. Suddenly Harry made eye contact with Dumbledore.

"I'm really tired, is there somewhere in the castle I can stay for now?"

Dumbledore was taken aback by the question, but nodded. He stood and headed for the door. Harry did the same, being careful not to wake his son up. At the door Harry turned and inclined his head toward the room's occupants but didn't say a word. Then he was gone. With the door shut the room came alive again. Lily let out a pent up sob and fell into her husband's embrace. Sirius bombarded Remus with questions that he knew the man couldn't answer, but he asked just the same.

************************************************************************

The sun was bright when Harry left his room the next morning. He regretting having to take PJ with him, today he was going to find out about this world, and PJ didn't need to be exposed to that. He suddenly made up his mind and changed direction. PJ followed with a confused expression on his face, but not an unpleasant one, just sort of sleepy. Since they were alone PJ was comfortable enough to have his feet on the ground and Harry found that he really felt odd with nothing in his hands. He walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, hoping that Remus, though he didn't know Harry or PJ very well, would watch PJ for him. Harry knew PJ wouldn't be afraid with Remus around, it was hard to remember they had only met yesterday and not five years ago, and PJ, it seemed, didn't make a distinction at all. He had commented earlier that Padfoot looked good with his new haircut and Harry had had to remind him that they were two different men, but PJ didn't seem to care.

He found the door and knocked quietly. PJ tugged at his robes and he lifted the child into his arms as he entered the classroom. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fourth years all turned to look at the newcomers but Harry ignored them, transfixed on the teacher. It wasn't Remus, but James. Harry smiled apologetically to the class as he approached his father. James face split into a wide grin as Harry approached.

"Um. I was looking for Remus or Sirius, could you tell me where I could find one of them?" James looked confused so Harry elaborated. "I want to leave PJ with someone, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be uncomfortable with them."

PJ looked at James in a neutral manner, his sleep-laden eyelids half drooping and he didn't seem to care. "Well, Remus teaches Care of Magical Creatures and is down by the lake, last I heard, and Sirius teaches Arithmancy…"

"Dad?" PJ looked sleepily up at his father.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, looking somewhat caught off guard.

"If it's alright with Grampa I can just stay here."

Harry was thoroughly shocked and it looked like James felt the same way, but was smiling full force just the same.

"He's more than welcome to stay here."

Harry looked somewhat reluctant but didn't have time to make any sort of decision as PJ made it for him. He shifted his weight out of his father's arms and into his Grandfather's. James looked surprised but held PJ like some long lost treasure. Harry didn't know how to react, he smiled at James and ruffled PJ's hair before excusing himself. The class looked on with curiosity as James sat on the edge of his desk with the five-year-old in his arms and resumed teaching as if nothing had happened.

************************************************************************

"So let me see if I've got all this." Harry said, rubbing his eyes to regain some of his focus. He had been in Dumbledore's office all morning and now it was nearing lunchtime. "He took over all of Europe's Wizard Community but stopped there. Biding his time before moving on to the rest of the world. Hagrid is leading the giants in rebellion against him, Snape and Draco Malfoy are your spies amongst his Death Eaters and basically the only light wizards or witches still alive are in this school which has become sort of a sanctuary for those being hunted by Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded with a sort of strange smile that unnerved Harry somewhat. It was the look he gave when he had some great piece of information that would change the world and he was keeping it to himself.

"What?" Harry asked, truly curious.

"Two things really. Not only are you far stronger today than yesterday, I mean, to the point where when you first walked in I thought you were a completely different person. And, even wide-awake, you don't beat around the bush and never once have you refrained for using Voldemort's name. A rare thing indeed on this world." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement at Harry's expression.

"Albus, trust me, there weren't many on my world who used his name either. But as far as my powers… let's just say I was on the verge of full blown fatigue yesterday and have yet to regain my full strength. So if you're surprised now… well, you'll just have to wait and see. I will tell you though that it may take awhile before enough of my powers return for me to be ready to face him again."

Dumbledore nodded in an understanding way before smiling widely. "Are you any good at transfiguration, Mr. Potter? Professor McGonagall is going to be away on business for the next week or so and I was looking for someone to take over her classes."

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Well, you had me teaching potions for a while on my world so I suppose transfiguration is a step up." He smiled. "Sure, I'll teach it."

"Marvelous. You start tomorrow. It's amusing though, that we are going to have three Professor Potter's teaching in this school at once."

((A/N: Please Review! I really appreciate it.))


	4. Godric and Lily

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I claim to. Please don't sue me, I don't have money.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Thank you everyone who reviewed!

****

troygennings: Thank you SO much for the review. I'm actually considering writing most if not all of the next chapter from PJ's perspective, thanks for the great idea. I really appreciate you making the effort to review, a lot of people just don't care. THANKS!

****

Liedral: Thanks for the review. I haven't yet decided whether or not Ginny and Harry will meet up in this world but there are definitely a few others he's going to run into. I'll give you kind of a big hint… PJ's namesake (and I don't mean Prongs) ::Evil grins::

****

Ice: Thanks for reviewing. I see we have a Padfoot fan! He's not really that involved yet but he'll have a bigger part coming up. 

****

MegumiFuu: Thanks for the review. PJ's a very real character and I think that's why he's so lovable when you get to know him. You'll see his apprehension toward Lily in this chapter though. I briefly mention why that is, but it's actually much more complicated and will be delved into later. Whew, that was long winded. Thanks!

****

Nova: Thanks for reviewing. Yes, Lily teaches charms. I'm going to get into that a little later. Though I hadn't thought of it before I will definitely add in a character that continually mixes up their Potter homeworks. If you'd like I'll let you name him/her. Let me know.

And for everyone else who reviewed for chapter two: **wquad, makulit, Otaku freak, rhiain, Jenn** (nice name), **Amy Potter, Aila, Lina of Ice, Lilas, White Rider, Amaneq, Cataclysmic** (please don't hurt me!), and **Kate**… THANK YOU!!! You guys really made my day!

New World

Chapter Four: Godric and Lily

Harry walked slowly back to the Defense Against the Darks Arts classroom after his meeting with Albus. He wasn't sure about his feeling toward his father yet, and knowing that he was going to see him in just a few moments made him nervous. _PJ sure is acting strangely, taking so quickly to someone, especially his grandfather. _Harry thought briefly that maybe it had something to do with how alike they looked, but shook his head. Then he remembered what James had said to PJ when they were by the lake, "I would no sooner hurt my son than he would you." After that PJ had acted very differently around him, that must have been it. He guessed James had earned PJ's trust after that.

He reached the door to the DADA classroom and took a deep breath.

************************************************************************

PJ had fallen asleep in James Potter's arms nearly a half an hour ago. Now that the child was out cold his class started to ask questions about him.

"Who is he professor?" a Ravenclaw female with brown hair and eyes asked.

"He's my grandson." James replied without thinking, then remembered to correct himself, "Sort of grandson anyway. Don't look at me like that, I'm not crazy, everything will be explained at lunch."

His class looked skeptical but a sudden and quick knock sounded on the door before the person behind it came through, not waiting for an answer.

"James, I've just seen Remus and he's having a little trouble with…" Lily Potter's sentence remained unfinished as she looked at the small bundle in her husbands arms. She stared in disbelief at it a moment before looking at James. "How on Earth…"

James smiled in response. "Harry was here earlier, on his way to speak to the Headmaster and needed someone to watch PJ. He was actually looking for either Sirius or Remus as he thought PJ would be more comfortable in their company but the little thing had different ideas. He hasn't been here more that 45 minutes and 30 of them were spent asleep so you needn't give me that look Lily."

And indeed, Lily Potter looked as though she had been scandalized. But she smiled softly at the small child in her husband's arms and took a step closer. She reached her hand out and gently touched the boy's cheek. He shifted away from her touch and she frowned. He burrowed his face further into James, but slept on.

A soft knock interrupted her and James turned to the door. "Come in."

To his surprise it was Harry who entered, looking a little bewildered at seeing them both there.

"Ah Harry, finished already." James said cheerfully to his grown up son.

Harry smiled somewhat nervously. "Yes, I thought I'd better relieve you of your load before he wakes up. I wouldn't want him to destroy your room or anything."

Both James and Lily lifted eyebrows at that and Harry chuckled under his breath at their expressions. 

Suddenly Harry's body became rigid and PJ sat up straight in James' arms. The entire class seemed to gasp in surprise with James and Lily along with them.

"What is it?" Lily asked Harry whose eyes shot around the room, though his body remained still.

"Don't you hear it." PJ whispered as he jumped out of his grandfather's arms and onto the floor. 

"Hear what?" one of the Gryffindors asked. James agreed with the question and looked at the boy for answers.

But it was Harry who spoke, "Something large had just entered the castle." Was all he said and Lily gasp as if remembering something.

"Yes, James what I came in to tell you. Remus told me that Hagrid's three headed dog has escaped and he needs help looking for it." Lily spoke in earnest to her husband.

"Fluffy?" Harry said with a smile.

James raised an eyebrow, "How do you know about Fluffy?"

Harry smiled mischievously but ignored the question, "If it's Fluffy the answer is simple, music."

"Not anymore." Lily interrupted, looking at Harry curiously. "Fluffy was in an accident a while back and has gone deaf."

Harry paled at this. "That could be a problem." Harry turned around and strode out the door without another word. James and Lily followed immediately after. PJ looked up at the class as if seeing what they were going to do. None of them moved, knowing better than to get in the professors' ways. PJ sighed and took off after his father and grandparents.

************************************************************************

As the three adults reached the main corridor Harry slowed. His parents followed his lead wordlessly. They could hear the click of Fluffy's nails against the stone floors. Harry stepped around the corner and came face to face with the huge three headed Staffordshire Terrier *. James' eyes widened as he reached for Harry's sleeve, ready to pull him back. Harry moved away from the both of them, into the center of the hallway. His eyes narrowed in concentration and his body began to tremble. His body began to transform, changing size and shape until his form loomed as large as the three headed dog he faced. The griffin roared and it's wings furrowed. His fur was shiny, ink black, and his wings were the same. Fluffy's heads barked back in response, but somewhat apprehensively. The beast didn't look so keen on facing the large griffin.

PJ came quickly from behind his grandparents and pushed his way in front of them so that he could see. He smiled as he took in his father's Animagus form. "Beat him up Godric!" he yelled.

Godric responded to his son's goading with a hearty roar. He crouched into a striking position and growled low in his throat. Across the hall from the three human Potter's stood Dumbledore, watching the unfolding battle fervently and Sirius and Remus stood behind Fluffy with Professor Sprout. 

Godric lunged at the beast before him, his powerful jaw set in the neck of the head farthest to the left. He beat his powerful black wings and lifted his body up, pulling Fluffy's front paws off the ground and striking at the tender flesh of the dog's stomach with his rear claws. Fluffy responded with a short growl and answered Godric's attacks with one of his own. He twisted his two free heads toward Godric's body and bit down hard, one on Godric's neck and one on his shoulder blade. Godric's bite didn't falter at all and he gave a rough shake, tearing at the flesh of Fluffy's third head, the head whimpered in pain and the other's released Godric in a desperate attempt to flee. Godric, in tern, released and the animal took three great bounds out of the castle and into the sunlight outside. Godric beat his wings again and followed. He flew over Fluffy's head and refused to let the dog enter the forbidden forest. Several chains flew through the air from out of nowhere. One chain wrapped around each of Fluffy's three heads and with a great yank on those chains Hagrid brought the great beast to the ground.

"Now I done told you Fluffy not ter go escapin' on me or yous was gonna git hurt." The burly man soothed the now whining dog.

Godric bowed to Hagrid and set off in a trot back to the castle. He was bleeding from his neck and shoulder but showed no outward sign of pain. He sat on his haunches outside the main door and looked at his parents, standing in awe beside the headmaster.

James and Lily could do nothing but stare at the huge griffin before them. Its bright green eyes stared back at them, as if searching for some needed approval for its actions. It's fur and feathers were pitch black, and a streak of pure white fur in the shape of a lightening bolt on the animal's forehead was the only distinguishing mark, without it he could have hidden in any shadow and gone unseen. But that mark glowed with some great power.

"Well, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore began, "that's quite the impressive transformation."

Godric closed his great green orbs, and in a flash of black fur, turned back into his human form.

"It has its uses headmaster." Harry replied with playful mischief in his eyes. He noted with some degree of surprise, though he had expected it, that PJ had moved to stand between Sirius and Remus, and unconscious acknowledgment to his unease around his grandmother. Harry looked at his parents then. James smiled widely in obvious parental pride. Lily… Lily looked as though she were ready to cry. _Why?_ Harry wondered.

"Well," Sirius mused allowed, "the next full moon sure will be interesting if Harry decides to join us."

Both Remus and James seemed to agree whole heatedly but Lily looked a little nervous at the thought.

"My daddy has more important things to do with his evenings than chasing rabbits Padfoot." PJ put in with a playful expression towards his father before turning to stick his tongue out at Sirius. He moved to the steps and Harry picked him up.

Sirius looked scandalized. James, Lily, Remus and Dumbledore all broke out into laughter and they all reentered the building together.

James, Sirius, and Remus had classes to return to before lunch. Dumbledore was covering transfiguration for the time being so that left Harry, PJ and Lily in the hallway.

Lily looked apprehensively at her son. Her uncertainty was plain and Harry shifted uncomfortably. PJ nuzzled his face into his father's robes, avoiding his grandmother's gaze.

"I think I'll head to the library." Harry said after a moment, startling Lily with his clear, calm voice. "I'd like to do a little research on the history of this world."

Lily nodded. She wanted desperately to spend time with her son but couldn't seem to show him that. Her eyes pleaded with the stone floor as she stared fixedly at it. She needed a way to break the ice, something.

"You're welcome to come with me, I was told you were quite the bookworm when you went to school, you could recommend something…" Harry stopped when PJ jumped out of his arms and started walking toward the Library without him. Harry sighed.

Lily watched him go as tears sprang into her eyes. "Why?"

Harry looked at her. "It's painful for him. He takes to Dad because he reminds him of me, you remind him of his Mom. It still hurts."

Lily made eye contact with her son and saw the pain there. It had really been horrible, losing his wife. Harry looked away. "I better catch up to him, for a five year old her can really move." Harry followed PJ down the hall then, at a somewhat jogging pace. It was then that Lily noticed Harry's wounds again. On his neck and shoulder dark crimson blood stained the black cloth. She had been too preoccupied to notice. He didn't even appear hurt. Just the same, she took off after him.

"Harry!" she called. He turned around, tears had streaked down his face. _That's why he turned away so quickly_. She was taken aback by his expression, he didn't hide, he didn't even try. "You're bleeding." Was all she could say. It was said so softly that she wasn't even sure he had heard it. 

He reached his hand up and touched his neck. He felt the warm liquid there and nodded. "So I am." He took out his wand and whispered something very softly, Lily didn't hear what, and in that instant his wounds were healed and not even a scar remained. He nodded again and turned back in the direction he had been going and left his mother, awe struck, in the hallway.

* I have determined that Fluffy is a three headed American Staffordshire Terrier a breed that originated in the United States but has thence traveled around the world as a popular pit fighting dog. There are really four dog breeds that are defined under the category of "Pit Bull" and the American Staffordshire Terrier is one, the others, for you who are interested in such things, are the Staffordshire bull terrier, the bull terrier and the miniature bull terrier which really isn't very miniature. Basically a "Pit Bull" is any dog, no matter the breed, that is used in dogfights. I could train a Golden Retriever to be a "Pit Bull". I'm telling you this only because I hate it when people tell me they own a "Pit Bull" and I like to discourage the use of the derogatory title.

((A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been very busy. I hope you all like it. I've been writing kind of slow lately, but I'll try to get the next one out soon. Poor Lily. Reviews are always welcome. Thanks a lot.))


End file.
